A Town Called Ed
"A Town Called Ed" is the 21st episode of Season 5 and the 123rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy discovers that his ancestors founded Peach Creek and decides to use this knowledge to rub it into the others' faces. Plot As all the kids race out of school to start the weekend, Edd informs Ed and Eddy that the books for their history homework are all checked out. Kevin tells everyone (except The Eds) to go over to his house for the monster truck marathon. Eddy asks Kevin when his "shindig" is (despite Eddy not even liking mosnter trucks), but Kevin tells him he isn't invited and opens the school door on him, crushing him against the wall. The Kids leave laughing and The Eds get the belongings to bring home from their lockers. While they're getting their belongings from their lockers, Ed tries to get his rotten lunch which is stuck to his locker by some sticky, slimy substance, causing the lockers to tilt slightly in the process. The dusty, forgotten items located on top of the locker fall to the ground, including a book entitled "Fort Peach Creek". Ed discovers the book, surprising Edd, as the book has been missing for quite some time. As he flips through the pages, he discovers that the last page of the book has been torn out. During their trip home, Edd reads the book and also discovers that Eddy's ancestors were the first to inhabit Peach Creek. Eddy, nonplussed, reads it for himself and discovers his ancestors were indeed the pioneers who founded their town. Edd decides to use this information for their history assignment, but Eddy plans to use it to gain the respect (and cash) out of all of their peers. The next morning, they send scrolls to all the houses in the cul-de-sac, informing the kids about Eddy's significance to their town's history and to tells them to go to the "Eddenheim Historical Museum" for more information. Eddy is certain that the kids will be grovelling and will apologize to him for the bad things they'd done to him. Unfortunately, the kids ignore them and head on over to Kevin's House for the marathon. Eddy, clearly angered and disappointed, decides to get their attention by other means. At Kevin's, all the kids are watching the marathon, but Kevin's TV loses connection and all that appears on their screen is static. After hitting it several times, it works, but with The Eds on TV telling them the story of the founding of Peach Creek. Then, Eddy tells Kevin that his house is on the site where his ancestor's mansion once stood and angrily tells him that he needs to pay 300 years of unpaid rent. Kevin goes outside to see what is going on with the antenna. On his antenna, he discovers a clothes hanger with line attached to it, which is plugged into Edd's camera, causing his TV only to broadcast The Eds' show. He then removes it and attaches it to the Kanker's Trailer's Antenna. Eddy finds out that the kids are still watching the marathon and Ed tries to prove that he attached the line to Kevin's antenna by pulling the cable attached the antenna, unintentionally pulling the Kanker's Trailer onscreen. The Kankers take a step outside and find The Eds and proceeds to kiss them, as the kids watch them and laugh. But before The Kankers could start, Edd stops and tells them that kissing them on "Eddy's Land" is punishable by law. Suddenly, Marie pulls out a paper from her pocket, which is the missing page of Fort Peach Creek. It reveals that Eddy's ancestors lost ownership to the land after losing a gambling match to Lord Kanker, The Kanker Sisters' ancestor. So The Eds technically owe them 300 years worth of "smooching and wootching". The episode ends with The Eds exclaiming "HISTORY IS SO UNKIND!" as The Kankers begin to kiss them. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': "Very well, Rolf will include himself once again in sharing yet another of your menial customs and all the time wonder why." ---- *'Ed': "Cock-a-doodle-doo! I am a savage moose!" Eddy: to get Ed to go away ''"Move it, or get turned into moose chops!" ---- *'Jonny': "Plank says the last one in front of Kevin's TV is a you-know-what!" ---- *'Kevin': ''the Eds "Nice bus boy outfits." closes his door, then opens it again "Dorks!" Ed: as the penny drops and then happily "Yay! We're going on a bus! We're going on a bus! We're going on a bus!" ---- *'Sarah': "I hate public access!" ---- *'Eddy': "As the living heir of every grain of dirt, in this stinking town, you owe me 300 years worth of unpaid back rent. HA! What do you think of that, ya BUNCH OF LOSERS?!?!?" ---- *'The Eds': to be smooched by the Kankers again "HISTORY IS SO UNKIND!!!!!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's tractor would squash these puny doohickies like the ticks that cling to Victor's tuckus." Trivia/Goofs *Eddy's ancestors were the first people to colonize Peach Creek. *Eddy's ancestors used Flintlock Blunderbusses based on the photo. *This episode is one of the few where the Kankers actually appear self-contained around the Eds. *The path the Eds use to leave school after they find the book is the same one they used in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. *This is the second appearance of Ed's camera, it appeared for the first time in "An Ed is Born." *Eddy states the reason the fort was named 'Peach Creek' was because there were plenty of peachy fruits around. However, since it's believed Peach Creek is somewhere in North America, this would be false, as Peaches are native to China, ''and not North America. They had to be introduced, either by his ancestors, or someone else. It's also possible that they named it 'Peach' Creek for an entirely different reason. During the time of colonialism, most names were taken from the homelands, or they were the family names. So it might be possible his family's name is, or most likely, ''was, ''Peach. *This is the second time since ''"A Case of Ed" that Eddy calls Kevin "shovel-chin." *When Ed pulls the Kanker's trailer, they were watching Eddy's show, the TV had color and on Kevin's TV was in black and white. A few seconds later when we see the TV again, it is in black and white. Another thing that is odd is the camera taped in color in the episode "An Ed is Born". It is possible that the Eds switched the camera setting to B&W, though. *When Eddy, in their movie, flings Ed's eyes, they fly off of his head for a second and then fling back. *In one of the piles in the junkyard, you can see the boomerang from "Hand Me Down Ed." ''This suggests that once the Cul-de-Sac learned of the boomerang's powers and they threw it away trying to avoid it as much as possible. *Eddy and his ancestors do share similar traits such as head shape, size and hair. *Now we know how Peach Creek was now owned by the Kankers' ancestors because the former head of Peach Creek lost a poker game to Lord Kanker. **However, since the current Kankers live in a trailer, it's possible they too lost ownership in some generation between their's annd Lord Kanker's. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *We learn that Eddy hates monster trucks. *Nazz seems to frown at Kevin after he slammed the door on Eddy. *If you look closely when Marie puts on her lipstick, her lips are already red before the lipstick even touches her lips. *There's a YouTube fad where people edit the scene when the kids watch The Ed's show on Kevin's TV after Kevin fixes it, so it would appear that they are watching something else on the TV after Kevin fixes it. The clip would usually be a commercial, a clip from another TV show, or another clip from Ed, Edd n' Eddy. It would end when Sarah says "I hate public access!". It would usually be called something like "Kevin's TV is Broken." *In the beginning of the episode, you will notice a poster on the wall. This poster says, '"Theater Auditions. This Friday. Drama Club. Ask Mr. Toomey."' A poster of the Drama Club was also shown in the episode "Truth or Ed". It was not mentioned. Mr. Toomey is based on Corey Toomey, Ed, Edd n Eddy's character and prop designer. *This is the second time a character thought the Eds dressed as busboys. First time was Jonny in "Who's Minding the Ed?''". This time, it was Kevin. Gallery Nazz-badhairday.jpg|Is it bad hair day already? Kids in Kevin's living room.png|"I hate public access!" A Town Called Ed 043_0001.jpg|"Lee's a TV star!" Marie_4.jpg|"Eddy's land?" A Town Called Ed 049_0002.jpg|Edd reading the missing page. HISTORY IS SO UNKIND.PNG|"HISTORY IS SO UNKIND!" Video ZuUpI-7K8o0 Town Called Ed Town Called Ed Category:Pages that need to be rewritten